Naruto: Gunki Monogatari
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari is a fictional video game made for the Naruto Fanon Wiki. Characters are chosen in teams of three and fight for two to three rounds each match. The main menu has the player zooming around Club Ōtsutsuki in the selection menu. Kaminoshi also announces the entire game. The North American and Japanese Releases were scheduled for March 2017 with the 3rd being the most accurate projected date. Game Play This game works on the same principles as . Story Mode Story Mode consists of the different wars and battles that have took place throughout the history of Naruto Fanon i.e. Crowning of Dawn Fanon Canon. Spectator Mode In Spectator Mode, the player can watch two other players duke it out. It's only used when a tournament is on and a player doesn't want to wait. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player is tasked with surviving as many opposing shinobi as possible. Unlike in Story Mode, this mode is an open world and includes environments that can be completely destroyed. Waves start out with Fodder Shinobi and will increase in difficulty with each progressing wave. Do you have what it takes to survive? Servers support in upwards of thousands of players simultaneously. Avatar Mode Avatar Mode is a unique game mode reserved for characters whom utilize massive avatars, such as Susanoo or Tailed Beast constructs. A specific map is used for Avatar Mode battles and that is the Awakening stage from . Playable Characters Please List In Alphabetical Order; First parentheses are for Secret Technique; smaller parentheses are for Awakening *Ace Korimachi (Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body) (Chimera Samsara Sage Mode) **Ace Korimachi (Happi Benzaiten) (Way of Samsara Transmogrification) ---- *Daiochan Tokisada (Pradāśa Seal: Hadean Genesis of All Creation) (Lava Release Chakra Mode) ---- *Densetsu (Flying Thunder God: Rasengan Blitz) (Blaze Release: World Shattering Dominance)(Perfect Susanoo) **Ninja Academy Student (Tiger Flame Blast) **Genin (Multiple Shadow Clone Fireball Technique) **ANBU Operative (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Amaterasu Bullet) **Nintō (Restraining Earth Rasengan) **Sage of Mount Myōboku (Sage Art: Triple Great Rasengan Barrage) (Sage Art: Exploding Tsukumo Sequence) (Senjutsu Enhanced Susanoo) ---- *Hojo Senryo (Dōten Samuzamusei) (Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen’nori no Hyōton) **Daimyō (Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu) (Tōshisha Keiyukunō) ---- *Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) (Ripper Mode) ---- *Hyou (Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai) (Ketsuryūgan) (Rinnegan) ---- *Kenta Kanata (Earth Grudge Fear) ---- *Kisui Iyoku (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Rinnegan) ---- *Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Eishagan) **Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Yin-Yang Release: God of Light) **Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Path of the Planetary Plane) (Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Mode) **Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Path of the Planetary Plane), (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Eishagan) ---- *Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) (Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands) ---- *Ryo Hyuga (Chūnin Uniform) (True: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion) (Mangekyō Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Typhoon Lightning Rasenshuriken) (Byakugan) **Genin (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Sage Mode) **Genin (Exploding Typhoon) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **(Costume only) Twelve Guardian Kijin ---- *Teizen Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Tenseigan Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) (Byakugan) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **(Costume only) Twelve Guardian Tōda ---- *Shiena Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Tenseigan: Destruction) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Chidori: Planet Splitter) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **Academy Student (Hanabi Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) (Byakugan) ---- *Fuyuki Haru (Genin) (Torrent: Giant Aqua Burial) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Torrent Inferno: Azure Susanoo Flame Control) (Mangekyō Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Perfect Susanoo: Starburst Stream) (Complete Body — Susanoo) **Twelve Guardian Tenkō (Secret Technique depends on opponent gender) (Male: Harem Style: Rasengan Shot) (Female: Reverse Harem Style: Rasengan Shot) (By means of Tenkō Crystal Talisman or hand signs enters Goddess Mode) **Princess of the Seven Pillars (Chrono: Susanoo Starburst Yasaka Beads) (Clairvoyance Universal Stellar Sage Mode) ---- *Aki Yamanaka (Conflagrative Super Beast Scroll: Armor Collection) (Quick Drawing Mode) **Twelve Guardian Kijin (Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream) (By means of Kijin Crystal Talisman or hand signs activates Impure Legion Banishment: Divine Enchantment) **Star Chakra Mode (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Sage Star Chakra Mode) **Priestess (Costume Only) (Universal Stellar Sage Mode) ---- *Reiko (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Stellar Sage Mode) **Queen Regnant (Divine: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Universal Stellar Sage Mode) ---- *Seishi Hyuga (Silver Helical Explosion Sword) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) ---- *Keika Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) (Water Release: Vanishing Bubble Rasengan) (Adamantine Sealing Mode) **Academy (Water Style: Bubble Jutsu) (Serious Mode) **Sage Mode (Water Release Sage Art: Vanishing Bubble Spiralling Shuriken) (Sage Adamantine Sealing Mode) **Kurama Mode (Adamantine Seal: Tailed Beast Ball) ( ) ---- *Boruto Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) (Spiral Boruto Storm) (Byakugan) **Academy (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) (Byakugan) **Scientific Ninja Tool (Overwind Raid) (Serious Mode) **Tenseigan (Golden Spiralling Explosion) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Sage Mode (Wind Style Sage Art: Vanishing Golden Spiralling Shuriken) (Sage Tenseigan Chakra Mode) ---- *Ayato (The Eclipse) (Dual Blades Mode) ---- *Kirin (Phantom Rave) (Solar-Lunar Release Synchronization Mode) ---- *Aisaka Uchiha (Seidōkan Academy) (Five Style: Flashing Penetrator) (Clairvoyance Sage Mode) ---- *Yuhara Uchiha (Seidōkan Academy) (Nebular Empress) (Clairvoyance Sage Mode) ---- *Otosaka Uchiha (Saint Sebastian's Academy) (Seven Pillars Synchronization: Arc Afterimage Logos Breakdown) (Clairvoyance Sage Mode) ---- *Shinden Yamanaka (Eagle's Crest Academy) (Chakra Swords: The Eclipse) (Condensed Clairvoyance Sage Mode) ---- *Eina Yumia (Normal) (Lava Style: Acid Explosion) (Fire Release Chakra Mode) **Sage Mode (Sage Art: Supersonic Flame Flower Nail Crimson) (Sage Art: Sacred Phoenix Possession) **Sacred Phoenix Possession (God: Planetary Flame Flower Nail Crimson) (Forbidden: Sage Art: Divine Phoenix Embodiment) ---- *Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Cup of Wrath Technique) (Earth Release: Golem Technique) ---- *Shigai Daija(Young) (Soulless Sandstorm) (Hebitsukaiza) ---- *Shinzui Uchiha (Drunk Old Sage) ---- *Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) (The Way of the Hunger Path: Man-Eating Fiend Road) **Kongōtō Jizō (Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei) (The Way of the Evil Path) ---- *Phora Mahi (Storm Release: Laser Circus) (Stellar Lightning Chakra Mode) ---- *Toku (Arson Shuriken) (Takakugan) **Toku (Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar) (Takakugan) ---- *Hokori Uzumaki (Blaze Style: Heartless Murder) (Armored Susanoo) **(Phora's Scarf) (Water Release: Shuriken Explosive Orbs) (Skeletal Susanoo) **(Hiramekarei) (Enhanced Five Release Great Combo Technique) (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) ---- *Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) (Six Paths Sage Susanoo) ---- Movesets Naruto: Gunki Monogatari (Movesets) Teams *"Best Friends and Rivals" - Ryo Hyuga and Toku *"The Siblings of the Leaf" or "Team Inojin" - Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, and Shiena Uchiha *"Husband and Wife" - Kouwa Ōtsutsuki and Shiena Uchiha *"Beauties" - Any combination of Shiena Uchiha, Nochi Hyuga, Kagami Ōtsutsuki, Fuyuki Haru, and Aki Yamanaka *"Brothers, United" - Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha *"Senior Uchiha and Junior Uchiha" - Ryo Hyuga and Kintaro Uchiha *"Sharingan" - Any two or three wielders of the Sharingan *"Mangekyō Sharingan" - Any two or three wielders of the Mangekyō Sharingan *"Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan" - Any two or three wielders of the EMS *"Rinnegan" - Any two or three wielders of the Rinnegan *"Byakugan" - Any two or three wielders of the Byakugan *"Tenseigan" - Any two or three wielders of the Tenseigan *"Master and Students" - Kouwa Ōtsutsuki paired with either Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha or Shiena Uchiha *"Father and Daughter Dance" - Ryo Hyuga and Fuyuki Haru *"Team Inojin Revived" - Fuyuki Haru, Nochi Hyuga, and Aki Yamanaka *"Lovers that Transcend Time" - Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration) *"Father and Daughter of Legends" - Kisui Iyoku and Kakeya Iyoku, or Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Kakeya Iyoku *"Dynamic Mother and Daughter Duo" - Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration) and Kakeya Iyoku *"Dangerous Husband/Wife Duo" - Seishi Hyuga (Fourth Great Ninja War) and Aoi Haru (Fourth Great Ninja War) *"Accidental Lovers" - Ryo Hyuga and Sokudo *"Mother and Daughter Powerhouses" - Haruka Haru and Fuyuki Haru *"War Buddies" - Seishi Hyuga and Ryo Hyuga *"Heralds of the New World Order" - Any combination of Daiochan Tokisada, Hojo Senryo and Shuten Dōji *"A Life of Cheating" - Fuyuki Haru, Aki Yamanaka and Hokori Uzumaki *"Spirit and Protégé" - Yakedo Itonami and Bakuro Iyō *"Powerhouse Couple" - Yakedo Itonami and Sukinōka *"Fate Calls" - Hikari Haru, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki **NOTE: This is a troll team name. *"Old Timers" - Seishi Hyuga (Novel: Life in a Parallel World) and Aoi Haru (Novel: Life in a Parallel World) *"The Lady Power Hitters" - Fuyuki Haru, Nochi Hyuga and Aki Yamanaka or Nochi Hyuga and Kagami Ōtsutsuki *"Sister Twelve Guardians" - Any combination of Aki Yamanaka, Fuyuki Haru, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha and Phora Mahi *"Brother Twelve Guardians" - Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha and Kintaro Uchiha *"Adversaries" -Fuyuki Haru, Aki Yamanaka, and Heiwa Chinoike *"Lone Wolves" -Teizen Uchiha and Bakuro Iyō *"Aiming for Hokori" -Fuyuki Haru and Aki Yamanaka *"A Life of Trolls" - Phora Mahi and Hokori Uzumaki *"Lost Memories" -Phora Mahi and Hokori Uzumaki (Phora's Scarf) *Enemies First, Friends Last" -Fuyuki Haru and Heiwa Chinoike *"Destructive Dup" -Fuyuki Haru and Hokori Uzumaki *"The Maiden and The Warrior" -Aki Yamanaka and Hokori Uzumaki *"Oraculum Kingdom's Founders" -Fuyuki Haru and Reiko *"Powerful Siblings" -Boruto Uzumaki and Keika Uzumaki *"Sibling Sages" -Boruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode) and Keika Uzumaki (Sage Mode) *"Lightning Blade Speed and the Jinchūriki" -Boruto Uzumaki (Tenseigan) and Keika Uzumaki ( ) Linked Secret Technique *"Fusion Wheel! Conflagrative Raijin State!" (Toku and Hyou) *"Kamiryūdō: Lightning Echo Rasentama" (Ace Korimachi and Yoshitsune) *"God: Heavenly Tomb of the August Star" (Yoshitsune and Kisui Iyoku) *"Sage Art Majestic Attire: Wood Release True Several Thousand Hands" (Yoshitsune and Ninigi Senju) *"Six Paths Sage Susanoo: Dust Release Fang of the Ancient World Technique" (Yoshitsune and Saizō Hattori) *"Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei: Golden Scythe Reincarnation Explosion" (Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha) *"Combo: Static Arsonic Typhoon Shuriken" (Ryo Hyuga and Toku) *"Susanoo: Twin Thunder Gods" (Ryo Hyuga (Mangekyō Sharingan) and Teizen Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) or Teizen Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) and Shiena Uchiha) *"Susanoo: Almighty Sky Pillar" (Densetsu and Juro Uchiha) *"Three Step: Iyoku Hurricane (Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration)) or (Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Kakeya Iyoku) *"Shinjigoku: Ōdachinagi Tensei" (Kisui Iyoku and Ace Korimachi) *"Rikujin Shinka: Destruction" (Any combination of the Twelve Guardians) *"Susanoo: Starburst Blood Dragon Stream" (Fuyuki Haru and Heiwa Chinoike) *"Inferno Style: Double Starburst Stream" (Fuyuki Haru (Mangekyō Sharingan) and Aki Yamanaka (Twelve Guardian Kijin) *"Twin Susanoo: Starburst Explosive Orbs" (Fuyuki Haru (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) and Hokori Uzumaki (Mangekyō Sharingan)) *"Susanoo: Divine Star Slicing Stream (Aki Yamanaka Twelve Guardian Kijin and Hokori Uzumaki (Mangekyō Sharingan)) *"Water Style: Orbital Rasenshuriken (Aki Yamanaka (Star Chakra Mode) and Hokori Uzumaki) *Eight Trigrams Water Style: One Hundred Twenty-eight Bubbles (Boruto Uzumaki (Academy) and Keika Uzumaki (Academy)) *Wind-Water Style: Disappearing Dual Rasengans (Boruto Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) and Keika Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams)) *Surfing Bubbles Jutsu (Boruto Uzumaki (Scientific Ninja Tool) and Keika Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams)) *Golden Helical Dual Vanishing Spiralling Bubbles (Boruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode) and Keika Uzumaki (Sage Mode)) *Adamantine Twin Rasenshuriken: Tailed Beast Helical Explosion (Boruto Uzumaki (Tenseigan) and Keika Uzumaki (Jinchūriki Kurama Mode) Secret Technique Finish Quotes * "You are unneeded in the grand scheme of achieving peace, I bid you to achieve it in the Pure Lands!" -Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) *''"Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way."(Normal) ''"You need to train yourself more; you're still not good enough!"(Against Teizen) "Hey, I won?! Whoa, seriously?!"(Against Toku) -Ryo Hyuga (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion) *''"Get blown apart!!"'' -Ryo Hyuga (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) *''"Yes! I won this one!"'' -Ryo Hyuga (True: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) *''"Man, you aren't even CLOSE to being my older brother. Train yourself some more then come and face me again."(Normal) ''"Nii-san! I guess this match is mine!"(Against Ryo) -Teizen Uchiha (Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall) *''"That was fun! Let's spar again sometime, yeah?"'' -Teizen Uchiha (Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken) *''"Phew! I'm tired."'' -Teizen Uchiha (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) *''"Don't underestimate me for a girl!"'' -Shiena Uchiha (Tenseigan: Destruction) *''*throws hair behind ear* "Well, they don't call me Konoha's Goddess for nothing!"'' -Shiena Uchiha (Hanabi Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) *''"I may be young and a girl, but I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Torrent: Giant Aqua Burial) *''"I'm not sure if I want to burn you to death or drown you."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Torrent-Blaze Release: Azure Susanoo Kagutsuchi) *''"Power... I feel it... Power that I never knew is now mine...!!"'' -Fuyuki Haru (Susanoo: Swift Star Slicing Stream) *''"I don't even NEED any help to seduce boys."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Harem Technique: Rasengan) *''"Seducing girls? Not my style but I'll do it if I have to."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Sexy Reverse Harem Technique: Rasengan) *''"I don't care about my title but if you attack my kingdom, consider yourself dead."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Chrono Calculation: Susanoo Starburst Yasaka Beads) *''"Drawing's my favorite thing to do! Maybe I'll draw you next: in blood!"'' -Aki Yamanaka (Conflagrative Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Armor Collection) *''"I feel power surging through me. Is this the power granted by stars? *looks at downed opponent* Oh whoops, sorry, you were in the way of me testing my new powers."(Normal) ''"Even you pale in comparison to this power I have attained!" (Against Fuyuki) -Aki Yamanaka (Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream) *''"I better thank Fuyuki for teaching me how to harness this power..." *walks away from downed opponent*'' -Aki Yamanaka (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) *''"My role is to protect Fuyuki, although I don't really like it. So if you want to talk to her, get through me first."'' -Aki Yamanaka (Tenseigan: Starburst Breakdown) *''"The name's Reiko! I will destroy you to protect my village!"'' -Reiko (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) *''"Apparently, my father's not my father. I still have another reason to fight. I will fight to protect my kingdom!"'' -Reiko (Divine: Starburst Rasenshuriken) *''"*sigh* Why do I have to spill more blood? I've been living longer than most of you trash."'' -Seishi Hyuga (Silver Helical Explosion Sword) *''"Yeah, I did it!"'' (Normal) "Onii-chan, I'm stronger than you. :P" (Against Boruto) -Keika Uzumaki (Water Style: Bubble Jutsu) *''"Thanks for letting me use you as a punching bag to try my new jutsu!"'' (Normal) "Onii-chan, you better keep training!" (Against Boruto) -Keika Uzumaki (Water Style: Vanishing Rasengan Bubbles) *''"Training in senjutsu took a while. Now I get to test it out."'' (Normal) "Will we be called sibling sages?" (Against Boruto) -Keika Uzumaki (Water Style Sage Art: Vanishing Spiralling Bubbles Shuriken) *''"Now that Kurama and I have synced, I can protect the Leaf in place of my deceased father."'' (Normal) "I wonder if you will catch up with me, Onii-chan..." (Against Boruto) -Keika Uzumaki (Wind Release: Adamantine Sealing Ball) *''"Woohoo! My relaxing life will stay relaxing now."'' (Normal) "Keika, I'm your older brother! Quit messing with me!" (Against Keika) -Boruto Uzumaki (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) *''"This Scientific Ninja Tools are awesome!"'' (Normal) "Hey, sis! I beat you with the power of science!" (Against Keika) -Boruto Uzumaki (Overwind Raid) *''"With my own power... I have to prove that I'm strong!"'' (Normal) "Admit it, sis. I beat you with my power." (Against Keika) -Boruto Uzumaki (Spiral Boruto Storm) *''"I have to surpass my father! That's why I trained in senjutsu!"'' (Normal) "Sis, you gotta strengthen your senjutsu." (Against Keika) -Boruto Uzumaki (Wind Style Sage Art: Golden Helical Explosion) *''"I still am unsure why I awakened this eye but it helps me to protect the Leaf in place of my deceased father."'' (Normal) "Too bad you don't have dōjutsu, sis." (Against Keika) -Boruto Uzumaki (Golden Helical: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken) *''"I have trained for one year to catch up with my sister. Now I have learned the ultimate sword technique: The Eclipse! I'll show it off by beatig you with it!"'' -Ayato (|The Eclipse *''"Unlike my younger brother, I wield only one sword. Nevertheless, I have discovered a hidden sword technique. I'll use it to take you down and protect my rank as Seidōkan's #1!"'' -Kirin (Phantom Rave) *''"Being a princess is kinda fun but training is more fun. I'll use my rapier to end you!"'' -Aisaka Uchiha (Five Style: Flashing Penetrator) *''"I'm Yuhara Uchiha, the daughter of the High Priestess! Remember my name!"'' -Yuhara Uchiha (Nebular Empress) *''"They say I'm better at the usage of the Seven Pillars than my mother. Hey, that's cool and all but I don't like it when people talk me down. Another falls victim to my Seven Pillars."'' -Otosaka Uchiha (Seven Pillars Synchronization: Arc Afterimage Logos Breakdown) *''"Comfort zones? I don't believe in those. As you can see, I adapt. My parents are both considered gods in the sword-wielding world but I will be the God of Yin! Behold, my power!"'' -Shinden Yamanaka (Chakra Swords: The Eclipse) *''"I am a genius! A very cute genius! You boys have to try harder if you want me to fall for you!"'' -Eina Yumia (Lava Style: Acid Explosion) *''"I don't really fight seriously, but I'll use my strongest jutsu on you!"'' -Phora Mahi (Storm Release: Laser Circus) *''"I'm nice most of the time, but a murderer when I'm serious.'' (Normal) "Adore me all you want, doesn't mean I'll hold back!" (Against Aki or Fuyuki) "You pissed me off so now you die in the worst way." (Awakened) Hokori Uzumaki (Inferno Style: Heartless Murder) *''"The Uchiha's hatred runs through my veins. So even if it's my last breath, I will kill you."''-Hokori Uzumaki (Phora's Scarf) (Water Release: Shuriken Explosive Orbs) *''"I'm telling you, you should've offered me some Orange Juice."'' -Toku (Takakugan: Glowering Death) * "This endless desert shall be your grave." -Shigai Daija (Soulless Sandstorm) * "You're 200 years too early"(Normal) "You can't hope to storm Taki with just that."(Against Kenta)-Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) * "Behold my grand army, the true mark of warrior of the forest!" -Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) * "May this wrath pass over me." -Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Cup of Wrath Technique) *"You said you wanted to live forever. Well, now you can. You will be immortalized in stone." - Kisui Iyoku (Earth Release: Heaven's Tomb of Stone) * "I have incited hatred as well as reverence throughout the Land of Demons and here, I will allow you to contemplate the vastness of my might." - Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) *''"Do not fear your impending defeat. Embrace the inevitable, be gracious that it is I that has defeated you. You shall now leave this beautiful lie known as life, and enter the painful truth of death." - Yakedo Itonami (Kenjutsu: Blooming New Season), (Bone Claws) *"I just kicked your ass. How does it feel? Cause I feel great!"'' - Bakuro Iyō (Bermuda Triangle: Impending Victory) Linked Secret Technique Finish Quotes *''"Us two brothers are unbeatable!"'' -Ryo Hyuga; "My brother and I can win against anybody as long as we fight together!" -Teizen Uchiha (Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei: Golden Scythe Reincarnation Explosion) *''"Apparently, we synced up for once."'' -Ryo Hyuga; "This 'working together thing' is one time. You got that, Ryo?" -Toku (Combo: Static Arsonic Typhoon Shuriken) *''"Ever since my father died, I've only been thinking of increasing my power with my brother. Thanks for being a test."'' -Ryo Hyuga (Mangekyō Sharingan); "This battle will be a tribute to my deceased father." -Teizen Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) (with Ryo Hyuga); "My sister and I will vanquish you in the name of my father!" -Teizen Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) (with Shiena Uchiha); "This battle is an elegy to my father." -Shiena Uchiha (Susanoo: Twin Thunder Gods) *''"Don't think that I've forgiven you."'' -Fuyuki Haru; "I still have to thank you for getting me out of the Library of Decease." -Heiwa Chinoike (Susanoo: Starburst Blood Dragon Stream) *''"As expected of my boyfriend!"'' -Fuyuki Haru (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan); "I'm not your boyfriend so lay off please." -Hokori Uzumaki (Mangekyō Sharingan) (Twin Susanoo: Starburst Explosive Orbs) *''"My lover is awesome! I think I fell head-over-heels again!"'' -Aki Yamanaka (Twelve Guardian Kijin); "I'm not your lover so please stop fawning over me." Hokori Uzumaki (Mangekyō Sharingan) (Susanoo: Divine Star Slicing Stream) *''"Can you keep up, Hokori? My Star Chakra Mode seems greater than you!"'' -Aki Yamanaka (Star Chakra Mode); "I can't believe I'm being out-powered by a girl." -Hokori Uzumaki (Water Style: Orbital Rasenshuriken) *''"Hehe, us two siblings sync up quite well!"'' -Boruto Uzumaki (Academy); "Boruto... Quit messing around!" -Keika Uzumaki (Academy) (Eight Trigrams Water Style: One Hundred Twenty-eight Bubbles *''"*wipes forehead* Phew! Nice job, sis!"'' -Boruto Uzumaki (Scientific Ninja Tool); "Be quiet or I'll tell Dad about that Kote!" -Keika Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) (Surfing Bubbles Jutsu) *''"What's better than one Rasengan? Two Rasengans! The two of us are the best!"'' -Boruto Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams); "I better thank Sasuke-sensei for taking us two siblings as his students..." -Keika Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) (Wind-Water Style: Disappearing Dual Rasengans) *''"The two of us have become sages! Keika, let us protect the Leaf together!"'' -Boruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode); "Now that I have senjutsu in my arsenal, my dream of protecting the Leaf gets closer to being fulfilled!" -Keika Uzumaki (Sage Mode) (Golden Helical: Dual Vanishing Spiralling Bubbles) *''"My Tenseigan Sage Chakra Mode cannot be dissipated! No matter the evil that strikes Konoha!"'' -Boruto Uzumaki (Tenseigan); "Kurama and I will protect the Leaf! No matter the cost!" -Keika Uzumaki (Kurama Mode) (Adamantine Twin Rasenshuriken: Tailed Beast Helical Explosion) Bosses Playable Stages *Dewa Prefecture (Before) *Dewa Prefecture (Ravaged) *Aomori Prefecture (Ravaged) *Kamui's Dimension *Magano *Hidden Star Village *Star Fruit Crusade Battlefield *Hougou's Cave * *Konoha Rooftops *Konoha Stadium *Forbidden Forest *Uchiha District *Hokage Residence Rooftop *Otogakure *Orochimaru's Lair *Mount Myōboku *Ryūchi Cave *Kumogakure Village Square *Limbo *Ruins of a Dreamed Village *Sunagakure (Desert) *Sunagakure (Village) *Takigakure (In Flames) *Takigakure (Town Square) *Valley of The End *Amegakure *Purgatory *Shitennōten *Edge of Existence *Realm of the Shinto *Selvendys Forest *Selvendys Shrine *Amatsumikaboshi Castle (Each character that participates in the battle must be able to naturally generate star chakra if you want to use this stage) *Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy *Polaris Dome *Eta Carinae Customization Items Downloadable Content Characters DLC Characters *Hanako Yagami (Very Hiden-Wood Release: Ochiba Naki Shii ) (Spirit Tree: Well of Souls) *Hijiko Kakurerakudo (The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy) (Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin Activated) *Hougou(Warring States) (Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Old Man Densetsu (Sage Mode) (Requiem of the Dying Sun) *Old Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Memories) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Ryo Hyuga (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) (Eternal Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Secret Technique Quote: "You can't stop me. I've achieved the peak of a ninja's power." (Divine Susanoo: Takemikazuchi-no-Kami) *Keika Uzumaki (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ( ) **Secret Technique Quote: "My father died to grant me this power. I will honor my father's wishes and protect the Leaf in his place." (Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken) *Shizuka Minamoto (Metal Release: Adamantine Soldier Heavenly Adorned Spear) (Metal Release: Adamantine Soldier of Heaven) *Musashibō (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Rasengan) (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder) *Masa Nakamura (Storm Release: Spinal Overpowering Dance) (Lightning Release: Lightning Scorpion Whip) *Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) (Yin-Yang Release: Blackbird) *Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration (Secret Technique: Insect Tornado) ---- *Yakedo Itonami (Swift Release: Shadowless Flight) (Kenjutsu: Blooming New Season), (Bone Claws) **NOTE: Yakedo is only accessible to Nintendo Switch users due to his moveset. ---- ---- *Bakuro Iyō (Bermuda Triangle), (Eight Gates) (Eight Gates Released Formation), (Bermuda Triangle: Impending Victory) **NOTE: Bakuro is only accessible to the Nintendo Switch users due to his moveset. ---- Costumes *'Pre-Order Costumes' *'DLC Costumes' Items *'Pre-Order Items' **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths'' Includes all five weapons wielded by the himself. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. It also expands the Item Slot to a maximum of eight slots. **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms'' Includes all five of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. It also expands the Item Slot to a maximum of eight slots. *'DLC Items' ** Mangekyō Sharingan